What's a soulmate?
by QueenTomlinson
Summary: Fate. It has a weird way of bringing people together. In this case fate has brought together two of the most unlikely people. Kendall and James have never once liked each other, in fact they loath each other. But after a two tragic accidents leaving both Kendall and James distraught and alone. The two find out they were all they needed all along.


**Author's note: Hi guys! Long time no see! Okay I have a confession to make…I've lost interest in With my confession. I will eventually finish it I have everything planned out in my head and I promise you it will get done! I want to thank everyone who's faved the story or commented on it, that makes my life worth while but for the time being I'm going to be starting a new Kames fanfic with a plots I hold very close to my heart. I hope you all enjoy! And honestly if you have any questions feel free to message me on tumblr :-)**

It was August 2009. School had just started up for the kids in Minnesota and one teen in particular was not looking forward to what lied ahead. Kendall knight was lying in his bed, arms nicely folded across his bare chest as his bright green eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. His blue plaid covers sprawled about his bed covering the boys legs here and there. The only sound he could here was the sound of his fan going as a few rays or sunlight slowly creped through the blinds. His alarm was due to go off at any second, but Kendall didn't really mind at that moment in time he was too distracted by his thoughts. It was the start of Sophomore year. Freshman year was a breeze, so why was there any worry about this year? It was so silly to worry, yet worrying was what Kendall did best.

It wasn't school that was making Kendall want to hide in his sheets forever, oh no. It was something else. Well, rather _someone_ else. The thought of him made Kendall's eyebrows knit together in anger. How could his best friend's ever befriend someone like that? So…cocky and…annoying…god just the sound of his name made Kendall cringe. James Fucking Montgomery Diamond.

James has sadly been in Kendall's life ever since he could remember. It all started in daycare to be honest when he met his best friend Logan Mitchell. Logan was about a two years older than the blonde boy. Right from the get go Kendall and Logan hit it off. They were both very intelligent for their age and just had this ease about one another. Mostly, Kendall admired how Logan took care of his younger brother Carlos. Carlos and Logan weren't blood brothers, his father had remarried Carlos' mom. Carlos was Kendall's age. He was a bit wry of Carlos, but then again everyone was. For you see Carlos was one of the most confused and strange boys you could ever meet. He honestly can't tell his left foot from his right foot. Kendall was too young to understand what was really wrong with Carlos. He always believed Carlos was just plain dumb, of course he never admitted out loud but his view on the tanned boy soon changed once he figured out what Carlos was truly suffering from. Carlos not only slow as all hell, he suffered from dyslexia. Even basic, _basic_ algebra was hard for the boy.

Remembering that made Kendall only cringe more.

While Kendall and Logan were bonding, Carlos had found himself a genuine best friend. That was James Diamond. James was just….something about the boy turned you off but then it also drew you in. Maybe it was his dazzling white smile, or those dazzling hazel eyes. Kendall didn't know, and frankly he didn't want to care. From the moment they met Kendall hated James vice versa for the brunette. The only reason Kendall still puts up with the other's bullshit was for the sake of Logan, but above all Carlos. The blonde knew that with both Logan and James graduating this year things would only get harder for Carlos, it'd be him and Kendall. Besides the fact of losing Logan, Kendall knew he'd have to take up the brother role for Carlos. Now how the hell was he supposed to do that when he could barely make his dirty clothes to the laundry basket?

Soon the room was filled with the blaring noise of the alarm. Caught off guard by the loud noise the boy soon found himself on the floor tangled in his sheets.

"Dammit." He mumbled lying on the floor his eyes shut tightly. He could already tell this day was going to be long. After a few minutes of contemplating on faking a sickness, Kendall finally got up slowly from the sheet. A groan escaping his lips was he dragged his feet across the hard wooden floor. His back and butt were hurting from his earlier impact with the floor. There was bound to be a bruise showing up within the next day or so.

_Fuck this. Why was school invented? I'm not about this life. IM GOING TO DIE. UGH._

Those were only a few of the things the blonde thought was he went through the motions of his daily routine. Kendall's never once liked school. But what teen would? School was a living nightmare, full of people who judge you on every move you made. Sure, Kendall was intelligent. Maybe it was the fact he could tell you the exact thought process behind Einstein's biggest theories was why he got picked on from time to time. But that was all about to change, he was going to be popular this year, he could feel it.

As he began putting on his shoes his phone started going off. A smile formed on his features immediately because he knew who it was from.

_**Kenny, hurry up! I'm waitn' – Logan**_

_**Oh shut up, I'm coming as we speak.**_

With that Kendall wasted no time running down the stairs, kissing his mom, dad and young sister on the cheek and left the house for hell…school. A black car was waiting right there for the blonde. As he got closer to the car Kendall could see his reflection in the black paint. He could see clearly he needed to brush his long shaggy locks better but that could wait for another time. Hopping in the car Kendall looked to his left his smiling only growing more as he looked at Logan. The older boys raven hair was almost as long as Kendall's. It was straightened for once and not a wavy mess. His brown eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. "Trying to be cool for once, Mitchell?" The blonde teased as he set his backpack in the back seat. Eyes narrowed some as he noticed Carlos wasn't there being his usual happy self. "Please, If you look up in the dictionary cool… you'll see my picture." Logan said with a laugh as he allowed his sunglasses to fall to the bridge of his nose. The raven haired boy noticed Kendall's gaze into the backseat and with a sigh he said. "He's with James."

"I know." Kendall snapped back quickly and a bit more irritated than expected. He last thing he would ever do is snap at Logan, but with that..cocky little shit on his mind Kendall was already put into the worse mood possible.

The rest of the car ride was silent. The atmosphere was filled with Kendall's anger towards James. Each year it seemed he found a new reason to hate the brunette. Whether it was his little smirk…or the way he flipped his hair…Just every little thing he did, just simply ticked Kendall off. The blonde was off in his own world now mentally listening the ways of why he hated James. It was sad really but it had become almost a sick little hobby of his. But soon enough he found his way back to reality, mentally kicking himself for thinking about James. Once they arrived at school Logan locked the doors of the car. "What the fuck!? We're going to be late!"

"Sit."

Hearing the sternness in the older male's voice made Kendall's eyes widen. Logan was never stern with him; in fact he was the complete opposite of it. So he knew this must have been important. At least it should have been. "I want you…to not stress over James. In fact. Stop it in general, Kendall. It's unhealthy and.. creepy as well. What's got you hung up over this kid?...You don't like him…do you?"

The question nearly made Kendall fall onto the floor of the car. "LIKE HIM!? WHAT THE- I DON'T. WHY WOULD YOU EVER? LOGAN."

"I'll take that as a no…"

Alright, he was overacting. Kendall tended to do that, A lot. IT was something Logan had learned to love and accept over time. In fact maybe it as his favorite quality about Kendall. Needless to say every quality about Kendall was his favorite. Taking in a breath Logan turned to his blonde companion. A look of ease and comfort over his features. "Relax. This will be your year, Kendall. James isn't going to 'ruin' it. Just…stay positive, bub." And with that Logan unlocked the doors, and got out of the car before his friend could even begin to question him again. Maybe he was just overacting. Maybe Logan was right as well that this was going to be his year and that James wouldn't be a bother.

Of course, things never went the way Kendall had planned.


End file.
